riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gyver Edged
Early Life Gyver was born to a Canis couple on the frontier colony of Paradiso. His father was a sergeant while his mother was a communications officer in service to the local Canis militia. Gyver was a sleazy party-goer and an experienced hunter during his time in the colony. He was a renowned pack leader during hunts, particularly night ones, for his ability to stalk pray without being detected. Gyver performed excellently in the militant boot camp (Which all Canis are required to go through when they become middle-aged) where he was gauged as an excellent guerrilla fighter and was made a squad commander for the militant’s small commando team. Seeing little to no action except for repelling piratical raiders or trespassing miners, Gyver left his Homeworld when he turned eighteen years old, immediately signing up with Shark-Eye Services, a private security contracting company, in the hopes of adventure and action. Shark Services Shark Services was a renowned private military contracting company. Gyver passed his exams with flying colors and was gauged to be an excellent commando with an expertise in ambushes and raids. He was assigned to the 72nd Raiders, otherwise known as the 'Black Cards.' His first few dozen operations were fairly calm. They were bland security operations and he saw little action and even then only against varied insurgents and thugs. As he proved his prowess more and more, he was shuffled from the regulars into the 'Wild Card' group, where only the best in the company were. From here he took on bigger jobs and worked with other Wild Cards, up to four at a time, as they tackled more challenging contracts. However, his thirteenth mission was something quite different. The Emerald Crisis Priscina, a world lathered in humid jungles and broad oceans, was being invaded by the Empire. The anti-xeno human faction was set to crushing the indigenous Nhan species and claiming the planet’s local resources to satisfy the Empire’s consumer demands. Given the Nhan’s limited technology and sparse numbers, the Empire assumed it would be an easy grab and only sent in a handful of warships while they directed the bulk of their forces to more important goals. The Nhan, desperately outnumbered, began contracting mercenary services two years after the war started, as it became apparent at this point they were seriously going to get stomped if they didn't have backup. Shark Services was one of four contractors that were hired. Gyver and the captain of his company, Bonnie Dower, were both paired up into a commando fire-team and deployed in the southern hemisphere under command of the Nhan. Despite their clashing personalities, Gyver and Bonnie made an excellent team as they commenced numerous strikes against Imperial positions, mostly paired with the expert Nhan commandos who acted as their pathfinders. However, the pair was eventually forced into an open battle at the Siege of Gia Minh alongside a force purely made up of Nhan militants. An Imperial artillery regiment would launch a fourteen hour siege against the fair-sized town before being forced into retreat as several platoons of Shark Service airborne reinforcements flew in over their flanks, decimating their heavy guns before landing infantry and helping the defenders overrun the enemy. During the battle Gyver was doused with mortar shrapnel; the biggest concentration on his liver ("A one in a million shot. Of course, not really all that surprising considering that's about how many mortars they shot at us."). He also suffered a broken hip and light fire to his arm. However, Bonnie was killed towards the end of the battle as the Imperial’s artillery, just before it was swarmed by the mercenary reinforcements, letting off a final salvo. Given leave for his drastic injuries, the grieved Canis would undergo several months of treatment, earning himself a prosthetic limb which granted him immunity to the more corrosive effects of alcohol. While the war was over for him, it would continue for three more months. Despite the scraped victory at Gia Minh, the Nhan had lost a far more important firebase a few days later, which eventually sparked a series of skirmishes and battles that would lead to their eventual defeat. To this day however, the Nhan still sabotage Imperial interests on the planet in a lengthy guerrilla war. But that’s another a story for another time. In Service to Independant Contractors Grieved at the lost of his original squad, Gyver resigned from Shark Services and found himself wandering underworld and borderland planets where hired killers like himself could carve out an enjoyable living. At one point the Canis caught an alleged criminal, though his real reasons for doing so was that the miscreant had bumped into him and spilled his drink, prompting Gyver, who had woken up on the wrong side of the bed that morning, to bust his kneecaps. Before he could rip the man's throat out with his teeth, an exotically attractive female approached, toting a large revolver and a pair of hard green eyes. This was Lillith Ghezira; a mercenary officer for the Red Star Contractors company. While Gyver resisted at first, recalling his grueling experience in the Emerald Crisis, Lillith eventually got him to join: Bigger aliens like Gyver made valuable operatives and only a few could fit in a tuxedo, and the Canis fit the bill. While he was much more suited to commando work, Gyver's wolflike capabilities still allowed him many advantages in the area of a suited killer, earning a favored spot in his company for his irregular abilities. Gyver would work another three or four years, seeing the uglier sides of the universe's underground. Getting increasingly tired of security and espionage, the Canis departed to strike it as a freelancer, using his mounting blood-money to purchase Rambo I and Rambo II. It was this decision that lead him to Axel's gang. Rise 2 WIP Rise 2 WIP Personality Gyver can't take much seriously. He's always got a play-boy attitude with a slick grin and a lit cigar, no matter the situation. Despite his carefree take, the commando is a fierce fighter and loves nothing more than a night hunt. As Canis are prone to be, he suffers from bloodlust and prefers to close quarters as quickly as possible when the shooting starts to rend his opponents with his knife and claws (And in some special cases teeth, depending on the occasion. And if he's eaten recently). Outside of the battlefield, Gyver enjoys smoking Krasi cuigars with a side of spiced rum while relaxing to old music from Earth. He also constantly flirts and almost exclusively with human females (And the odd female Canis he comes across, which isn't very often.) This odd cross-specie interest is probably branched from the amount of time he's spent working alongside and interacting with humans during his time serving in Shark Eye Services. Deep down under the smiles however, Gyver still carries emotional scars for all his friends he's seen die in combat. While he seems largely passive for the most part, the death of Bonnie in particular really gets to the Canis, and the painful memory can be easily triggered by a handful of keywords. =Theme= Gyver’s theme. The song fits his carefree ‘shooting the breeze’ personality. Also his favorite song to chill to while smoking a Krasi and drinking spiced rum. Quotes Trivia * Gyver (And the Canis species) are based off of "Dog-Warriors" from the sci-fi tabletop wargame Infinity. * Though different in name and character, Gyver's physical appearance and outfit is based off of Duroc, a Dog-Warrior paratrooper from Infinity, part of the Mirage-5 team. * Gyver bears much physical resemblance, and indeed voice patterns, to Wolf O'Donnel Category:Characters